metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Slug 3
Metal Slug 3(メタルスラッグ 3- Metaru Suraggu Surī) is a run and gun video game for the Neo-Geo console/arcade platform created by SNK that was released in 2000 and is the sequel to Metal Slug 2. Being the last Metal Slug that SNK was working on until its bankruptcy, it was given a lot of features, enhancements and improvements. The music of the game was developed by Noise Factory. The game was ported to the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. The game was also released for the Wii, PSP, and PS2 as part of the Metal Slug Anthology. Story The rebellion orchestrated by General Morden to bring about a new global regime is now history, and order and peace has begun to return to the world. Morden, brought back into power, was attempting another coup d'état, but government forces got wind of the plot beforehand and pre-empted the impending assault. Instrumental in squashing Morden's rebel forces, Marco and Tarma of the Peregrine Falcon Strike Force are ordered to lead the team after their earlier requests for resignation were denied. Although General Morden has been written off as "missing" by his followers, they have hidden themselves throughout the world, and Marco and Tarma's abilities and experience are seen as a necessity to destroy remaining rebel strongholds, one by one. Throughout the furious fighting against the holdouts, Marco and Tarma cannot help but suspect Morden's involvement in this new evil plan for world domination. Meanwhile, the SPARROWS, a special strike force within the government intelligence agency, have come across a series of strange events running parallel to the Peregrine's pursuit of General Morden. From trivial abductions of livestock to the disappearance of government officials and the appearance of freakishly large creatures, numerous occurrences with nothing in common point to one grim possibility. General Morden is not the only menace to worry about. Eventually it is learned that the alien menace that appeared in Metal Slug 2/Metal Slug X have returned. After defeating what appears to be General Morden, it turns out that he really is an alien in disguise, while the real Morden was their prisoner (again). The aliens abduct the character the player uses, and another character takes his/her place. Once again, an ad-hoc alliance is formed to combat the external threat, with Rebel Army supplying a rocket ship that allows the player to break into the aliens' mothership. After a long battle throughout the ship's interior, mothership starts to collapse from all the damage. The player manages to escape, but is confronted by the aliens' leader, Rootmars, when falling through the Earth's atmosphere. Rootmars is eventually defeated, however, and is left for dead in the ocean. At the end the player is seen with the abducted character while Morden in a UFO is followed by 3 surviving rebel soldiers fly by in captured alien vehicles. It seems that the 3 soldiers may be the ones running away from the Mars Mecha. Gameplay The gameplay mechanics are the same as previous Metal Slug games. New for Metal Slug 3, however, is the branching path system; in most missions, there are forking paths for the player to choose from, each with their own obstacles, and of varying length and difficulty. All paths eventually lead to the same boss battle, but the player may have different equipment, and may have rescued more or fewer hostages depending on their choices. List of branching routes Mission 1 * Slug Mariners route (Using Slugnoid against boss) * Hammer-Yang route (Keep going forward, using SV-001 against boss) * Ohumein-Conga route (Using Slugnoid against boss) Mission 2 * Rebel Army route (Keep going forward) * Sasquatch route (Break the ICEMAN wall. Before the Rebel Army route) Mission 3 * Slug Mariner route (Below the first missile wall. Leads to the LV Armor route) * Ostrich Slug route (Around another missile wall where you can see a thing drop down with a hole) * LV Armor route (Keep going forward) Mission 4 * Mummy route (When you see the Rebels running from the mutated bug/Japanese route and the Man Eater spore, go to the upper part and pull the switch thing until the cover opens) * Mutated Bug route (Enter the base and pull the switch thing until the cover opens) * Japanese route (Enter the base but skip the switch thing and go forward until you see a portal with Japanese words) * Quick boss route (When you see the Rebels running from the mutated bug/Japanese route and the Man Eater spore, go to the upper part and keep going forward) In addition to the mummy form from Metal Slug 2/X, other forms are taken by the player in various circumstances: * When doused by the zombie's (yellow) fluid, the player becomes a zombie. While medication is available to reverse the effect, the zombified player can make use of a blood vomit attack that is very powerful. The player cannot crouch, jump high, or make use of weapon upgrades or vehicles, but is immune to any attacks from the Rebels (except the zombified Rebels). Also the final mission have zombie clones, they are slower and much more stronger, but can unleashing the deadly blood vomit that cover the screen. * Underwater, the player equips a scuba with a bubble helmet. Rather than grenades, the player uses a launches mine. The ordnance is affected by gravity, but not so much by water. * Should the player lose their air vehicle, they rely on a backup jet pack. They can homing missiles from the pack. * Without the Astro Slug, the player also depends on a jet pack, as well as a breathing apparatus (but not a spacesuit, curiously). The grenade becomes the mine just like the underwater ones, except it goes straight forward. Although no new weapons were added, Metal Slug 3 contains new vehicles for player use: * The Slug Mariner gives some added firepower for those underwater. It fires high-mass rounds which sink to the bottom, as well as torpedoes. * The Elephant Slug is a hulking ice age mammoth strapped with a Vulcan cannon. By picking up a Battery or a Chili Pepper, the mammoths can fire a bolt of lightning or a fireball from its proboscis, respectively. But when zombified, the player is unable to ride it again. * The Ostrich Slug is reminiscent of the Camel Slug. It is even faster, can jump farther, and can turn around. (However, doing so makes the rider momentarily vulnerable to enemy fire.) * The LV Rebel Armor is a Rebel-produced vehicle, but can be captured and used by the player. It comes equipped with a heavy machine gun, which is interchangeable with other handheld weapons. (Unlike the Slugs, the Rebel Armor's main armament has limited ammo.) It also has a Super Grenades, a melee claw attack, and jump jets. The other player can stand on top of the Rebel Armor, and can receive a boost to extreme heights. * The Slug Copter appears along with the Slug Flyer in the airborne portion of the Final Mission. Its Vulcan cannon can fire in all directions, unlike the Flyer. It is armed with gravity bombs. * The Astro Slug is used jointly by the players and the Rebel forces, when it is revealed that General Morden is martian disguised. Booster rockets carry it into space, where the player makes use of its weaponry. Like the Rebel Armor, the Astro Slug can make use of infantry weapons through ports on its sides. It fires rockets as a secondary weapon. Can also be attached with vulcans late in the space trek. * The Drill Slug is a digging machine with treads like a tank's. This vehicle comes with a vulcan gun like most other slugs, but, instead of jumping, it can raise the cockpit of the slug to reach higher areas or dodge enemy attacks. The secondary attack is, of course, the drill. The drill spins as the player moves left or right on the ground making it an extra attack, but can also extend outward causing immense damage to anything in it's way. Console extras On the console versions, ported by Playmore, once the arcade mode has been beaten, there are two additional mini-games: 'Storming the UFO Mothership' and 'Fat Island'. Storming the UFO Mothership This mode allows the player to control one of the soldiers of General Morden, to rescue fellow soldiers and attack the UFO forces. The player can choose between the Riot Shield Soldier, Bazooka Soldier, and Grenade Soldier. The player is given a single life; this is balanced by the number of reinforcements from fellow soldiers. Only one player can play on Storming the UFO Mothership. There is no two-player mode. Fat Island Two players compete to gain the most weight in a limited amount of time by eating various foods. They start out with 100kg and must finish with 200. If players lose enough weight, they will return to normal size and then to a mummy state. Xbox 360 At the 2007 Tokyo Game Show, it was confirmed that Metal Slug 3 would be released on Xbox Live Arcade on January 2, 2008 for 800 Microsoft Points ($10 USD). The game features updated graphics and co-op online gameplay, but it does not include the extra modes from the PS2 and Xbox releases. Trivia *Many of the prisoners' names are actually the names of the developers and producers of the Metal Slug series. * In 2005, SNK Playmore USA attempted to release Metal Slug for the PS2, however SCEA rejected the game due to making a stand-alone game with a standard price tag. (At that time, SCEA believed that 2D games should not be sold for 40-50 dollars). * This game, as well as the Metal Slug XX is temporarily available for free in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 through a glitch. *In the Final Mission, the following characters will replace the captured characters: Marco for Fio, Tarma for Eri, Eri for Tarma, Fio for Marco. *Using an emulator, skipping the capture part to the space, the player will have to save Marco (using Marco even), like the player where Fio, also in the part when the captured character is using a computer to open the Rugname, but when the player fights Rootmars, Eri will assist using a Mini-Ufo. Incidentally, the player will be alone in the Metal Slug during the ending scene. External links *''Metal Slug 3'' at Neo-Geo.com (reviews) 1 2 3 *[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/m/metalslug3xboxlivearcade/ Official Metal Slug 3 Xbox.com page] *Buy iPhone version HERE! *Steam Version Screenshots Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 01.png|Fighting giant crabs on a beach Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 02.png|Branching paths Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 03.png|Using the Metal Slug Type-R against the first boss Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 04.png|The zombies Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 05.png|Fighting sasquatchs in a frozen cave Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 06.png|The elephant eating some chili peppers Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 07.png|Zombified player against the monoeyes Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 08.png|Underwater battle Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 09.png|Using a rebel vehicle Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 10.png|The man-eater Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 11.png|Fighting the japanese in a underground maze Image:Metal Slug 3 Ingame 12.png|Using the Drill Slug (Starship Troopers?) ms3i pre1.jpg|Soldier Select in iPhone Version. MSXmas.png|XMAS PROMO! Flyers and covers Image:Metal Slug 3 Arcade Flyer.jpg|Arcade flyer Image:Metal Slug 3 PS2 Cover.jpg|Playstation 2 cover Image:Metal Slug 3 Xbox Cover.jpg|Xbox cover